Second Chances
by theblkdahlia666
Summary: Sam and Dean meet up with their friends at the 1st Annual Hunters Convention created by Garth. While there they find a case involving missing college girls. They meet a brother and sister team of hunters and end up working with them on the case. Dean ends up falling hard for the tough as nails female hunter that hides a dark secret.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything. All characters are property of their owners. I do however own all original characters created by me.

This is my very first try at fanfic so please review and send any suggestions you think would help.

 **Second Chances**

 **Chapter 1**

Sam and Dean are driving down the usual non-descript country road, classic rock playing low in the background. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this" Dean says glancing over at Sam. "Maybe it won't be that bad, and it's important to Garth. Besides there's a case there so we can leave to work if we have to" Sam replies. Unable to think up a good argument Dean just grumbles "Fine" and turns up the music.

The brothers pull in to a crappy motel a few hours later just as the suns setting and recognize a few of the other cars belonging to hunters they know. "Well at least the whole family's gonna be here" Deans says with a semi-bored smile. They pull into the last empty spot and Dean whistles at the car next to them. "Hello gorgeous" he says while lovingly examining the shiny black GTO next to them. "You too want some time alone "jokes Sam. " C'mon Sammy even you can appreciate something beautiful like this" he says gesturing to flawless machine. Sam just shakes his head and goes to check them in. Dean's examining the back end when Sam gets back. Sam starts grabbing their stuff, "uh Dean, if you think you can pull yourself away wanna some of this?" Dean looks up at Sam "Huh". Sam looks at him for a second and knows it's a lost cause "Never mind" and he brings his stuff into the room.

The first thing they notice is the big gift basket sitting on the small table. "Garth doesn't do thing halfway does he" Sam says with a laugh sitting down. Dean just sighs and heads to the bathroom for a shower. Sam is still sitting at the table looking through to basket when Dean emerges from the bathroom. "There's actually some really great stuff in here" Sam says. "Really, like what" Sam holds up what looks like a small travel kit of soap and shampoo. Dean looks at him and scoffs. "Dude look at it, Sam says and tosses the kit to his brother. Dean looks through it and sees that instead of shampoo and soap the kit contains mini bottle of holy water, a silver pocket knife even a mini spray can of silver nitrate. "Huh, who'da thunk" he says actually impressed. He walks over and looks through the stuff now spread out on the table and sees 2 protection mojo bags and a bottle of whiskey. "Nice" he says seeing the bottle. Sam starts laughing and holds up a small box to Dean. He looks at the box and sees the writing before laughing too. "Emergency salt and burn it". "Mine" says Sam as he snatches the box from Deans hands. "Mine" he says and grabs the whiskey and gets up to find a glass.

The next morning Dean wakes up to find Sam gone early as usual, to get food he hopes. He's just coming from the shower when Sam returns holding a tray with two cups of coffee and a brown paper bag, "I can always count on you Sammy" he says as Sam hands him one of the cups and the bag. Dean peeks inside the bad and makes an appreciative growling sound as he take out a giant donut. Sam sits down and picks up a folded piece of paper from the table. Another slip of paper falls out and Sam groans when he sees what it is. "So according to the uh, schedule of activities" he pauses to look at Dean who's now stuffing half the donut in his mouth "The what?" Dean says between chewing. "These are mandatory" he says holds up two name tags with a grim smile. "I'm gonna friggen kill Garth" Dean says with a growl.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again I do not own anything except all original characters created by me.

I promise that the chapters will be longer from now on.

Thank you so much for reading my story; this is my first fanfic so please review.

Chapter 2

Sam and Dean pull in to a dive bar that looks exactly the same as every other dive bar they've ever been to and see that the parking lot is packed. "Pretty good turnout considering the guest list, "Sam says while smirking at his brother. "Yeah yeah" Dean replies as they head towards the front doors. They notice the sign on the front door says "Closed for private event". "Garth really thought of everything didn't he?" "Good thing too, it would probably be hard to explain why every person in there is armed to all hell". They make their way inside and are immediately confronted by two enormous men with clipboards and bouncer t-shirts on. "Names" says the one with arms the size of tires. "Uh Sam and Dean Winchester" says Dean. The man scans his list and looks back to them. "Password" he says. Dean looks at Sam and shrugs. "Wait a second" Sam pulls out the activities schedule from inside his jacket and scans it. He scoffs and looks at Dean. "Idjits" The man just makes a check on his list and steps aside to let them enter.

Dean heads straight for the bar while Sam takes a look around. He notices a bunch of tables set up along the wall with signs saying things like: Phone number exchange and weapons tips. He goes over to check them out when Dean returns and hands him a beer. "Thanks" he says taking the beer. "Dude check this out, it's a list of hunters numbers in every state, even Hawaii, pretty useful information wouldn't you say" Dean just rolls his eyes taking the paper from Sam, "When are we ever gonna be in Hawaii." "That's not the point" Sam says as Dean puts the list back on the table. "Hola Amigos" They turn to see Garth standing behind them, arms open for a hug. Sam laughs and gives him a big hug. "Hey Garth, how are you?" "Life is good my friend, I'm really glad you guys made it, it just wouldn't be the same without you two." "Of course Garth, we wouldn't have missed it for the world" Sam says with a big smile. Sam nudges Dean when he doesn't say anything. "Yeah man, were super excited" he says with a little too much enthusiasm. Garth holds his arms out again and Deal reluctantly gives him a very brief and awkward hug. "Good to see you Garth, the phone list was a brilliant idea", he says giving Sam a smirk. "So, a hunters convention huh" Sam says to Garth. "Yeah I thought it would be a good idea to get a bunch of us together, compare notes and the like. I figured the jobs hard enough we could stand to work together a bit more." Yeah, but is now really the best time, I mean there's big bad apocalypse stuff going down" Dean says. "There's always a big bad happening, that's exactly why I'm doing this. If we're gonna have any chance, if we're gonna beat this thing and the next thing that comes along, were gonna have to do it together. I don't care about what happened in the past or who doesn't get along. If we don't find a way to work together, it's all over. End of the world over."

"Garth!" They look over to see a rather stressed looking woman trying to pull a table across the floor. "Where do you want the fake i.d. table" Garth sighs. "They can't do anything without me. I'll see you guys later okay." He says heading the woman who's now given up and is now sitting on said table. "Not what I was I was expecting from Garth" Sam says with a frown. "But he's got a point". They sit at the closest table and Sam takes another look at the pamphlets from the gift basket, he scans the guest list and starts laughing. "What" Dean asks? "There's a lot of hunters we know coming to this thing, it might be nice to see everyone again. Dean scoffs "Dude, you know what it's like when too many of us are in the same room at once. Too much jack and people start throwing punches." "Well I have a feeling Garth's thought about that, motioning to the two enormous bouncers. "I doubt even Hulk 1 and 2 will much use if it turns into a brawl." "Don't worry Bitches, I'll protect you." The brothers turn around and leap to their feet. "Charlie" Dean says as he wraps her in a smothering hug. "Hi boys, you miss me?" "Always" replies Sam as he gives her a huge hug. Sam pulls up another chair for Charlie and they sit back down. "So Charlie, what have you been up doing, I mean where have you been?" Charlie starts fidgeting and looks around. "Oh, this and that. Doing some traveling, you know sightseeing and stuff." "You're a terrible liar Charlie." Says Dean. "Tell us what you've really been doing." She starts fidgeting and looks around. "I've been doing some digging and tracking down some books that might have information we need." Dean raises his eyebrow. "What information", he asks. She just shifts uncomfortably. "Charlie?" She sighs and finally looks in in the eyes. "Ok fine, I've been researching curses and looking into anything to do with the mark." "Dammit Charlie, I told you I don't want you want anywhere near this, it too dangerous." he all but shouts. "I'm not stupid Dean; I know how to cover my tracks, probably better than you do." Dean looks completely serious now. "I know I just don't want you to get hurt, I couldn't stand it if something were to happen to you." "Nothing will I promise. Besides I have you two backing me up" she says with a big smile. Garth walks up to the table looking chipper as usual. "All right guys, time for the first activity." Everyone looks at each other warily and Dean actually groans.

Hours later after what Dean describes as pure hell they get back to the motel and Dean heads for the shower. Sam is on his laptop when Dean emerges from the bathroom. "I need a drink." "Dude we just came from a bar, you did drink." "That wasn't a bar Sammy, it was Garth flavored ambush." "Well I talked to a few of the missing girls friends and they all hug out at the same pub right off campus, we could check it out." Sometimes I really love this job." Why?" "College girls Sammy." Dean says with a huge smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again I don't own anything except any original characters created by me. Enjoy :)

Chapter 3

Pulling in to the parking lot of the bar Sam and Dean can already hear loud music and the sounds of cheering and laughter drifting out into the warm summer night. They head inside and are practically assaulted by the atmosphere of indie rock, rowdy jocks and home team football paraphernalia covering the walls. Of course all Dean can see is young beautiful girls everywhere. "Dude I so should've gone to college" he says while checking out a pretty blonde in a short skirt. Sam rolls his eyes and heads to the bar. He turns to his brother and sees he's stopped to talk to the blonde. "Dean, were working a case" he says, annoyed. Dean sighs and tells the blond he'll be back.

They grab beers and find a table close to the bar where they have a good view of the place. After a while Dean nudges Sam's arm and flicks his eyes to a dark corner where a man is sitting alone. They notice that he's paying very close attention to a young woman sitting at the bar with a friend. They also notice that the man is a little pale. They watch as the man slowly gets up and heads over to stand next to the woman he's been watching. He flashes the girl a charming smile and says hello. The table the boys are sitting at is close enough to the bar that they are able to hear most of the conversation between the two. The man introduces himself and reaches out his hand while asking her name. "It's Sarah", she replies and shakes his hand. "Well it's definitely a pleasure to meet you, Sarah." Dean just rolls his eyes while the girl giggles and whispers something to her friend.

Sam and Dean sit there for about an hour waiting to see if anything will happen while Dean subconsciously checks out the pair they're watching. Naturally he checks out the girl first and is surprised he didn't notice just how pretty she was before. Tall and slender with dark hair piled high on her head, she's wearing tight jeans and a simple white shirt with a fitted brown leather jacket over top that shows off her curves beautifully. The man has on jeans and a t-shirt that's one size too small obviously trying to show off his muscular upper body. Dean watches as the man leans in to whisper something in the girl's ear. She nods shyly and turns to her friend to say something they don't hear. Sam and Dean watch as they get up and head for the door. "Showtime" Sam says while they stand and wait a moment before following the couple outside.

They get outside in time to see the couple rounding a corner into what looks like an alley by the side of the bar. Looking around to make sure no one's watching they quickly take out and cock their guns. They're heading towards the alley when they hear a scuffle and the woman shouts something. They dart around the corner with their guns drawn and stop short when they see what's happening in front of them. They just stand there staring, more than a little shocked to say the least to see the girl they were going to save holding the man up against the alley wall.

Dean's jaw drops and he turns to see his brother mouth is also hanging wide open. They turn back and now notice that the man has a second set of razor sharp teeth. The brothers watch as the woman raises a machete they didn't see and is about to finish him off when he gives her a brutal head butt. The blow knocks her backwards and she hits the ground on her back causing her to drop the machete. Dean makes to move towards the vamp when he sees her spring to her feet. She stares at the vamp while a smile slowly spreads across her face. Thinking he's won, the vampire smiles and steps forward for the kill. The woman simply reaches both hands behind her back and pulls out two small shiny objects. If they had blinked Sam and Dean would have missed seeing her flick out both wrists and send the objects flying at the vamp who looks shocked to finds himself suddenly pinned to the wall. Without hesitating the woman grabs her machete and springs at the vampire, arm already swinging, taking his head clean off. Looking down at herself she starts brushing dirt from her clothes. "Son of bitch" she says while noticing her blood on her shirt. "What the hell just happened?" Dean asks Sam.

Sam looks like he's too stunned to speak when the girl turns and flashes them a wide smile, "Thanks for saving me guys" she says before turning and sprinting the opposite way down the alley. Sam and Dean look at each other for a moment before they chase after her. They round another corner just in time to see the same shiny black GTO from the motel speed down the alley and out of sight. They walk back to the vampire's headless body that's still pinned to the wall and Dean stops to look at the objects the woman threw. He yanks one out of the wall and shows it to Sam. "Nice" he says, taking the throwing star from Dean. Dean looks towards where the GTO went and back to Sam. "What the hell just happened", he repeats.


	4. Chapter 4

So I had a clear idea in my head of how this story was gonna go and with this chapter I pretty much changed everything so I hope it works out. Btw I'm not sure of the exact timeline for this story but it takes place sometime after Bobby dies and Dean gets the Mark of Cain.

Once again I don't own anything except my OC's.

Chapter 4

It was two days later and the boys were no closer to a lead than when they'd arrived in town. Dean was sitting on his bed cleaning his guns and as usual Sam was doing the research. The quiet was interrupted when Sam cursed loudly causing Dean to jump a little and scowl at him. "Dude, handling a firearm here." After a few seconds Sam still didn't say anything. "Sammy are you gonna make me guess?" Dean asked him. "Sorry I just can't believe I missed this. I didn't check all the missing person's reports in town, just the ones for the last three girls. I went back and checked and it turns out there's been six more in the last two years. No one else has put it together because there's no pattern, nothing connecting the disappearances. "When I talked to local PD they said that every place someone has disappeared from is kind of shady which is probably why no one really looked too deeply." Sam typed in a few commands and brought up all the police reports for the missing women.

"Okay so we got two girls missing from each of these places; a pool hall, a biker bar off the highway, a family run restaurant and that college bar we checked out." Dean got up and walked over to look at the reports. "I can understand the biker bar and pool hall being kind of shady but that bar we went too seemed okay but a family run restaurant?" Dean went back to cleaning his guns and Sam turned back to his laptop. Well, let's take a look at these places; see if they have anything in common."

More than a few dead ends later Sam was still combing through everything he could find when Dean left to grab food. Sam sighed loudly and leaned his head back against the chair running his hands through his hair. He'd looked through all the building and land records even tax records and didn't find anything out of the ordinary. He decided to look through all the employees at every place starting with the pool hall. It wasn't until he got to the restaurant that he finally got somewhere.

By the time Dean returned Sam was on the phone writing down whatever information he was being given. Dean noticed that Sam's voice sounded a bit different, lower. "Yeah, we've been having computer problems all week; I really appreciate all of your help miss. Julie. Of course, the next time I'm in town we'll grab that drink. Yeah, of course I do, got it. You too. Take care Julie." Sam hung up and went back to sit at his laptop and saw that Dean was staring at him and grinning like a fool. "What" "Dude you totally pulled a girl move there, flirting for information." Sam made a face at him, "I was desperate okay, this is the first useful piece of information I got all day."

Dean just snickered and handed Sam a bag filled with Sam food while he dug into his burger. "So who's Julie?" he asked Sam as he grabbed them both a beer. "Julie Connors, who is 28 and single by the way, works for Homeland Security." Dean looked up from his food now interested. "Specifically she works for citizenship and immigration. I couldn't find anything remotely helpful until I started looking into the employees of these businesses." Sam said gesturing to the police reports scattered over the table. "Turns out one employee who was deported last year has subsequently turned up dead." Dean actually stopped eating at this point and went over to look at the information Sam had pulled up on the laptop. He saw that the person was deported back to Japan for an expired Visa and that the cause of death was very painful. "Whoa, wonder what he did to deserve that?" Dean said. "Well I doubt he deserved it but I think I figured out why he was killed. It took a lot of digging but I found out that all of these places are owned by the same people or rather the same company. It's called Aoshi Inc. and is a subsidiary of a group of companies with strong ties to the Yakuza."

Dean looked at Sam with a confused look on his face. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?" "Seriously Dean, the Yakuza. Japanese mafia. They control everything there; I mean they even have fan magazines about them." "Great, just what we need to get mixed up in." Dean said going back to his burger. "It can never just be a simple haunting or possession anymore." Dean said lying down and closing his eyes. Sam stayed up later than usual researching the case until he finally gave up and collapsed across his bed still in his clothes. He tossed and turned unable to turn off his thoughts. That night Sam dreamt of blood and death and his brother. He saw Dean standing over a pile of bodies holding the first blade, looking up at him with black eyes.


End file.
